Sakata Tatsumi
Sakata Tatsumi is a mysterious woman in her late 20s who seems to be bitter towards Russians, to the point she shows no sympathy for them. However, this is apparently because her own home region had originally belonged to the Japanese until World War II, in which the Russians had basically claimed the Kuril Island chain for themselves, and even to this day, the territory is disputed, yet still under the ownership of Russians. As somebody of Japanese heritage, she is needless to say not happy about how the Ainu are ignored considering the Japanese were here on these islands long before the Russians ever were, and she feels the Russians have no business here whatsoever. It isn't until she meets a Russian Male in his early 30s named Castro Zolnerowich in which her views on things begin to slowly change... and then there's the revelation that shocks both of them regarding the true nature of Tatsumi's existence..... Personality Tatsumi is technically both one of the protagonist leads and also one of the main antagonists, but her roles as an antagonist are not her fault entirely, but rather the fault of the company who had created her. In other words, she was never meant to have any free will whatsoever, and to be nothing but a slave to a group of terrorists bent on driving the Russians out of the Kuril Islands via the use of a genetically engineered bio-weapon in the form of Tatsumi. Whenever her lack of free will is the most obvious, she's shown to be nothing but a mindless killer hellbent on destruction, which is made most perfectly clear with the destruction of the genetic's lab she was born in. However, when Tatsumi begins to gain her own free will, her mind begins rebelling against her initial programming of being a soulless monster to where she is beginning to prefer not only her life as a human, but also her interactions with Castro Zolnerowich, a male Russian who she meets at the beginning of the story and later falls in love with. Her free will and mental programming are both at major odds with each other regarding Castro's entry into her life, to where it's ultimately Castro who grants her permanent free will in the climax of the story. Whenever her free will is in proper control, Tatsumi is shown be a somewhat rude, but clueless individual, yet by no means stupid. She's intelligent, yes, but she's dense regarding common logic due to how she was born in the first place, since she effectively has the mind of both a human and a reptile. One notable encounter very late in the story has her undressing in front of Castro, which leads to them having sex, and although Tatsumi wasn't aware her breasts were a major turn on for Castro, she did, however, at least show consent in their first act of sex. After having intercourse, Tatsumi is shown to be an incredibly calm, tame individual who has trouble getting angry at people so long as Castro is around. Appearance As a human, Tatsumi has a bright blue hair color, and a uniform which is a different shade of blue with a hat to match along with it. Her breast size is a D-Cup, and she carries a knife with her at all times. None of her Dragon form's traits are present in this form. As a Dragon, Tatsumi's design is meant to invoke the appearance of a Satanic Demon; goat-like back legs, powerful, clawed front limbs, bat-like wings, a powerful tail, and a large, powerful head with a biting force equal to that of a T. rex, with two chemical glands within her mouth that resemble tusks which are used to spray two opposing chemicals outside of her mouth that then combust into a stream of blue fire when they merge. Her Dragon form is a combination of real life animals, with some of the attributes of species such as Octopus for camouflage, an Albatross for her gliding ability, and some other predatory animals for her basic senses. Early History Born in a genetics lab, when Tatsumi was late in her development, she went into a coma due to poor handling of the electronics at the time, and was given drugs to bring her conscious... which proved to be a fatal mistake, as she became so hyped up on energy that she not only escaped her stasis tank, but killed every scientist in the laboratory and effectively nuked the entire facility with the sheer toxicity of her fire breath burning the entire foundation to the ground. She flies off into the night sky, vanishing as she enters a gliding phase and isn't seen again for many years... Years later, Tatsumi has been living as a human for a while in the town of Kurilsk, Iturup as a fisherman slash hunter for the town, frequently bringing in large fish for her catches despite her short, 5 foot tall frame. One day, she heads to the newly established airport and bumps into an arriving Russian male known as Castro Zolnerowich, who she gets into a small argument with. However, soon the situation becomes awkward as she learns Castro got hired at the docks which she works at. During a fishing trip, she learns more about Castro, and learns he's much more comfortable out at sea wrestling giant sized fish than he is out in the woods hunting Deer. One day when she was supposed to turn up for work, her mental programming kicks in and tries to negate her free will, from which she transforms into a Dragon and escapes into the forests of the Iturup. When Castro heads to her house from their boss's orders to find her, Castro finds a massive hole in her bedroom wall to the outside, and notes footprints shaped similar to giant sized hooves. Castro's superstition gets the better of him as night falls while he's out searching for Tatsumi, and a Bear spots Castro from the distance, and causes Castro to run like a coward and drop his flashlight after he trips, only to soon learn his chaser had been killed by a giant Dragon, before soon enough the Dragon begins chasing after Castro with it's blue markings and eyes glowing a bright red, and it's blue fire breath unrelenting in force to the point Castro nearly chocked to death. Tatsumi's rampage from her mindless state is only stopped when Church Bells ring, which signals to her mind to escape as she had effectively been spotted by others, and leaves just as Castro is rescued by some local night hunters, to which all of them believe Tatsumi's Dragon Form to be some kind of Demon. A while later, Tatsumi returns to work at the docks and is rather sick, to which Castro begins treating her nicely than he did before, and even having both of them learn more of each other during their first conversation after Tatsumi returned from being missing. When Tatsumi's sickness gets too far, she's taken to a hospital by none other than Castro himself, and Castro tells her later when she wakes up from her panic attack that everything will be alright, and that she needs to get some rest for both of their own good. Soon enough, Tatsumi is back at the docks working with Castro, and their conversation soon winds up with Tatsumi giving Castro a box of chocolates, to which Castro is confused until Tatsumi tells him it's White Day back in Japan, and she just felt like buying a box of chocolates for Castro due to her own change of heart view of Castro because of the kindness he's shown her. A few weeks later, Castro invites Tatsumi over to his house since Tatsumi's house is still be fixed, and Tatsumi isn't sure what to feel regarding Castro, except for the fact that by this point, she's in love with him, and Castro seems to show conflicting emotions about whether he is the same as well. With a few encouragement bits from Tatsumi stripping bare, they both confess their love for each other as they have sex with each other for the first time. Later in the night, Tatsumi experiences a nightmare in which her mental programming is trying to take over again and force her back into her Dragon Form, but Castro's sleeping form surrounding her calms her nerves enough to prevent herself from forcefully changing against her near fully developed free will. When Tatsumi wakes up in the morning, her comfort around Castro truly shines, as she enters a bit of a discussion with Castro regarding the politics of the Kuril Islands, which proves to lead to an accidental mistake when she soon learns one of her creators is still alive. When Tatsumi goes on another rampage, Castro is doing everything he can to chase after her now that he knows she's the same Dragon he saw that fateful night, and he realizes from the cellphone that Tatsumi had that somebody is effectively controlling Tatsumi. When Tatsumi begins attacking a Russian military base, her roar lets out a powerful EMP pulse and send entire jets crashing into the ground, and Castro manages to trace the call of her creator to a man under the codename of "Richard", to which he forcefully abducts him and drags him all the way to Tatsumi's current location. When Castro spots Tatsumi, he gets out of the car with Richard as a hostage, with Richard horrified as to Tatsumi's rampant nature, yet still relishing in it that Tatsumi is doing what she was supposed to do... until Tatsumi spots Castro with Richard and stomps towards both of them, with Castro dropping Richard in front of Tatsumi's lumbering form as Tatsumi moves in for the kill, as Tatsumi kills the bastard by dousing him with blue fire, just as she is about to confront Castro as her Dragon Form, in which Castro gives a speech to her for her to decide her own path, and not let others decide it for her. When Tatsumi permanently regains her free will from the incident, she reverts back into a human immediately as she escapes with Castro, and later both of them settle down for the day as he and Tatsumi have sex again, which a few days later Castro proposes to Tatsumi, to which she happily and tearfully accepts, and from that point on, she lives a much happier life than she did in a long while by Castro's side. Design Notes In regards to her human form's looks, she's designed as a counterpart to Naoto from Persona 4, but with some alterations and nothing else in common between the two. Likewise, her love interest is modeled after Kanji, also from Persona 4 and with the same exact design notes in mind for his physical appearance. Trivia *Her human form is a homage to Naoto from Persona 4 to a certain extent, such as both are them being fairly busty, having blue hair, and also being very short for Japanese standards. *Before her final name was chosen, she was under the working name of "Hikaru", but was deemed too generic of a name when the Author asked for advice as to how to write the story. * Her method of fire breath was added since a revelation from the same guy who suggested it stated "If any animal tried breathing fire in real life the way a Dragon would in a myth, their skulls would explode from the inside out". Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dragon Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Demons Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Darkness Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Genetic Experiments Category:Hybrids Category:Artificial Lifeform Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Brainwashed Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:In Love Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Leaders Category:Technology Manipulation Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist